


Characters

by DragonsInNeverland



Series: Making it Real [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Daphne Greengrass - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, I will add more with time, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsInNeverland/pseuds/DragonsInNeverland
Summary: Hello, I will post here some pictures of actors that will play in my story for the character in Harry Potter. Please ignore this if you would like to imagine them just like in the movie or the books.
Series: Making it Real [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922419
Kudos: 4





	1. Hermione Granger

* * *

_Hello, I wanted to explain mostly the age thing of the photos for my characters. For students that are 11 and higher, I put the photos to get the idea how they will look, only much younger and not that attractive for at least 2 years, maybe much more for some._

_For adults, Did you know that Severus Snape, when Harry first saw him at 11, Severus is 31-32. Severus is the same age as Lily and James, and they died when they were 21, Harry was 1 then... so do the math. Lucius was older than Severus, but that could make him from 32 to 37, still quite young. Another thing, witches and wizards are said that they live longer, I like to think that means that they age slower as well._

_Hermione's parents are probably around 33-37. Amber Heard is 34 right now and she is smoking =)_

_Since even Rowling didn't go by book standarts in the movie, I desided to change some of them completely._

_About Lucius and Draco, ever since I watched The Hobbit, and I saw Thranduil, I always imagine him as Lucius._

_Best of Luck =)_


	2. Elijah and Helena Granger




	3. Harry Potter




	4. Severus Snape




	5. Lucius Malfoy




	6. Draco Malfoy




	7. Blaise Zabini




	8. Narcissa Malfoy




	9. Luna Lovegood




	10. Daphne Greengrass




End file.
